


The Friendship Between Death and Jack

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Friendship/Love, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small thing I wrote because I got the idea of Jack being a frequent visitor to Death, and how they would have definitely become friends after being annoyed by one another at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendship Between Death and Jack

To some, Death was the ultimate fear. Nobody wants to die, and those that think they do soon find out after death that they had made a serious error. Death, however, loved getting visitors. It gave him someone to talk to, and one of his reoccurring (and particularly favorite) visitors was one Mr. Jack Harkness. 

Over the years, Jack had died and revived many times, all for varying periods of time. And as such, had much time to sit and talk with Death about everything and nothing all at once. Sometimes it was about life, other times it was just simply questions about the weather or how they had been lately. More than once, Death had offered him a room to stay, a nice comfortable place to spend his afterlife. And just as often, Jack had to decline, even on the days when he truly wanted nothing more than to stay.

"You keep going back, Mr. Harkness. Its clear you're tired, so very tired that your mind possesses more wrinkles than any reaper. Why do you not finally rest, and be at peace?"Death had once asked, inquiring to the obviously long exhausted eyes of the man who seemed to come and go more frequently than that Rory fellow. Over a simple glass of whiskey, the two were seated in Death's sitting room, a sort of buffer between wherever one was to go one they died, as Jack looked more dragged out than normal. It wasn't like Death to worry about those who came into his parlor, but he felt a sort of fascination and attachment to this centuries old enigma. 

"You're right about that, I'm so tired...But I can't rest, not yet. People still need me, and I can't let them down..." Jack had responded, downing the glass of whiskey in one swift gulp. His eyes, those beautiful and tired things, resembled glass in that they were glazed and somewhat...fragile. Almost as if the man were close to shattering, like some precious mirror in a junkyard. 

"There will always be people that need you, Mr. Harkness. Or at least, there will be those who think they do. The problem is not that others need you, but that you need others. That has created your need to cling to life, as it would seem..." Death stated, watching as Jack's eyes stared down at the empty glass in his hand. Usually these situations were lighter, calling for something as light as a sparkling wine. But now, it was simply hard liquor. 

"Maybe you're right, Death...but I can't stay here yet, we've had this conversation before." The captain stated, looking up suddenly at the Reaper. Death merely nodded in understanding, and a smile threatened to overtake his features. 

"Trust me, my dear, one day you will find the man who puts your mind at ease. Time is something you have plenty of. But do not stress over survival so much. An immortal stressing over survival is like a caterpillar stressing over becoming a butterfly. What will be, will be." The conversation ended there, and a parting embrace between two old friends sent Jack gasping back to life in the floor of the Torchwood hub.

**Author's Note:**

> So exams have been keeping me extremely busy, and I'm sorry to anyone waiting for the next chapters to "The Many Faces of the Man Who Can Never Die" and "If Smaug Liked Bilbo..." and I promise I'm working on them, I just haven't had all that much time to do so! I do hope to have them up sometime this week though, so please be patient with me? Thank you :)


End file.
